Vincent
Vincent is the tertiary antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is RJ's arch-nemesis and former best friend. In the film, Vincent orders RJ to retrieve his wagon of food after it is destroyed by a truck and gives him a week to recollect it. When the deadline arrives and RJ returns with the food, Vincent is proud of him until RJ rightly decides to help his friends and take the food away from Vincent, who is now determined to kill the animals and RJ for betraying him. In the end, Vincent is defeated when he falls into Gladys' yard, gets stung by the Depelter Turbo, and is sent back to the Rocky Mountains by Animal Control shortly afterwards. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Over the Hedge At the beginning of the film, Vincent is RJ's only friend. When RJ sneaks into Vincent's cave one night and tries to steal all of his food (which are based upon commercials), but accidentally wakes the bear up and drops the wagon of food onto the street, then a car zooms by and crushes the food. Angered, Vincent tells RJ that when he wakes up from hibernation, all his stuff had better be right back where it was or he will hunt down and kill RJ and lets the raccoon go. One night, RJ is about to go to sleep in the Outdoor Woods when he notices Vincent morph next to the moon in the night sky, telling RJ good night and that he'll see him in the morning and then eats the moon and disappears. When RJ finally goes to sleep, Vincent's paw suddenly swipes RJ out of his tree and he tells him that time is now up and then opens jis jaws to swallow RJ whole. However, RJ suddenly wakes up and realizes it was all a nightmare. For the rest of the film, Vincent is not seen again until near the climax, where RJ brings the wagon of restored food back to the black bear, who is impressed and tells RJ that if he keeps up the good work, one day, he'll be just like him. But then RJ has a change of heart and doesn't let Vincent have the food after all, and an enraged Vincent gives chase. Later, after the animals flee into the hedge, Hammy spots Vincent floating onto the ground with a clown balloon (which he then pops with a thorn, which was in his nose), and tries to kill the animals, with Gladys and Dwayne on the other side and Vincent on the other. While trying to shock the wilds with a cattle prod, Dwayne accidentally shocks Vincent, who then whacks the exterminator in the face. Angered, Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne kept trying to kill the animals. Luckily, RJ and Verne come up with a plan and RJ puts Verne's shell on and uses himself as bait to lure Vincent into Gladys' backyard. Ozzie has Hammy drink some energy drink, which makes the whole universe freeze for a long period of time. Once everything freezes, Hammy immediately goes in Gladys' backyard past the frozen Gladys and Dwayne and activates the new extermination system, the Depelter Turbo and sets it to sting all bears. ' backyard]] Afterwards, as everything starts to go back to normal speed, Verne pulls RJ out of Vincent's mouth and RJ waves to a shocked Vincent as he slowly dives into Gladys and Dwayne, knocking them down and making the three of them hit the lasers in Gladys' backyard. Vincent gets up and notices the Depelter Turbo coming on-line and is confused as to what it is. As Dwayne prepares to get stung and tells Vincent and Gladys about what is about to happen to them and to prepare for it, RJ and the animals get ready to watch as the machine stings Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne severely, hurting them, and causes its missiles to break the satellite dish in Outer Space. When the stinging finally stops, Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne are now trapped in a large cage, all moaning in pain from the stunned attack of the Depelter Turbo. Afterwards, Vincent is taken away by Animal Control with a mask on him and is sent back to the Rocky Mountains. It is most likely that he had sworn revenge on RJ ever since. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game In the video game, after Vincent is caught by the Depelter Turbo, he doesn't get taken away by Animal Control, but is still left without his fur. Later, RJ plans to go to his cave to steal his satellite dish and brings the whole gang with him. He is pretty sure Vincent isn't there; however, as he goes to steal the satellite dish, Vincent appears from behind his food stack with a brainwash-helmet and tries to eat the "annoying raccoon". After a fierce battle, RJ and the gang are able to knock off Vincent's helmet. Vincent regains consciousness and wonders what RJ is doing there. Verne convinces Vincent to help them on their missions so he can take revenge on Dwayne (who was recently fired by Gladys after he had failed to kill the animals) and redeem himself. Afterwards, Vincent is seen in the Outdoor Woods watching movies with the porcupines. Later, when the animals return to the woods with Gladys' PDA, Vincent is holding off the brainwashed animals while the animals fight some of them off. At the end of the video game, Vincent is enjoying the victory party with everyone else. Personality Vincent is diabolical, grumpy, cruel, nasty, greedy, heartless, short-tempered, and extremely selfish. His ruthless behavior intimidates RJ and later, the other animals. Vincent told RJ he'll end up just like him but, RJ decided to save his friends making himself a better person. Trivia * Vincent is constantly believed to be the main and secondary antagonist of the film. * In the film, Vincent was taken away by animal control and remained the animals' enemy. However, in the video game adaption of the film, Vincent stayed in the outdoor woods and redeemed himself. * Vincent made a cameo appearance in Bee Movie when he was in the courtroom. * After Over the Hedge was released, DreamWorks released another film titled Open Season, in which Boog, the film's main protagonist, was modeled after Vincent. Gallery Over the hedge vincent cg model.png|CG model of Vincent Over-the-hedge-vincent-cg-model-2.png|Another CG model of Vincent Design vincent.jpg|Concept art of Vincent Vincent-concept-art-2006.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent Vincent-and-rj-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent and RJ Vincent-rj-verne-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent holding RJ up and Verne yelling up at him Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Major Characters